1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to refueling aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing the disconnection of a boom for a refueling aircraft.
2. Background
Aerial refueling is the process of transferring fuel from one aircraft to another aircraft during flight. The aircraft from which the fuel originates is referred to as a tanker aircraft. The aircraft receiving the fuel is referred to as a receiver aircraft. This type of refueling process may be applied to various types of receiver aircraft, tanker aircraft, or both receiver aircraft and tanker aircraft. The various types of aircraft may include fixed wing aircraft, rotor wing aircraft, and other suitable types of aircraft.
One common approach for refueling aircraft during flight involves the use of a refueling boom and a receptacle system. A refueling boom may be comprised of a tube that is fixed onto a tanker aircraft or that may be a telescoping refueling boom on the tanker aircraft. The refueling boom may be attached to the rear of the tanker aircraft. This refueling boom may move along three axes relative to the aircraft. In some cases, the refueling boom also may be flexible. An operator may extend a refueling boom and also may reposition the refueling boom for insertion into a receptacle on the receiver aircraft. When the end of the refueling boom is inserted into a receptacle of the receiver aircraft, the refueling boom may then be considered to be connected to the receiver aircraft. When a connection is made, fuel may be transferred from the tanker aircraft to the receiver aircraft through the refueling boom.
During the refueling process, the position of the tanker aircraft and the receiver aircraft should be within some volume. This volume is a volume in which the refueling boom may move and transfer fuel as desired. When the refueling boom approaches a limit of the volume, disconnecting the refueling boom from the receiver aircraft is desirable to avoid undesired operation of the boom.
Disconnecting the refueling boom from the receiver aircraft may be caused by intervention from the operator, a system detecting the refueling boom approaching the limits of the volume, or a combination of the two. An operator may not always disconnect the refueling boom prior to the refueling boom reaching or passing the limit of the volume.
Further, with currently used refueling boom disconnection systems, the disconnection of the refueling boom from the receiver aircraft may occur during times at which the refueling boom may not need to be disconnected from the receiver aircraft. In other words, the system may be overly conservative as to when the refueling boom is disconnected from the receiver aircraft. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.